The Godly Olympics
by Shelly929
Summary: Since I couldn't find The Kane Chronicles in the books, I'll note it here, this is a crossover for Percy Jackson and the Kane Chroicles. Rated T in case of language and violence
1. Intro

Percy Jackson and the Olympians

MEETS

The Kane Chronicles

IN

The Godling Olympics...

In this crossover, the Greek, Egyptian, and now introducing the Norse gods are hosting a one in a lifetime competition. The Godling Olympics. In this competition, the children and magicians of the gods are gathered together, six from each era of gods. Percy has just returned to Camp Half-Blood the year after the great battle against Kronus to find it's much more highly populated, but some of the kids don't seem very, demigod-like. When he find out that these kids are children and magicians of the Egyptian and Norse gods, he can't help but worry. What will happen? Will the Titans try to interfere? Or are there other forces to worry about?


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

My School Year Ends(Badly)

Well, here we were again, Percy's at the end of the school year, and something happened. This time though, was different.

I was sitting in LA class, my teacher had told us to read quietly before and after lunch, so the room was silent and we were all reading our books, when it felt like there was a mini earthquake. The whole class started asking what happened. Then I figured out what must be going on.

"Oh crap." I muttered. There hadn't been an incident in school this year, other than one incident with a fury. I ran to the window and looked down (we were on the third floor of my high school) and saw something I'd never heard of before ramming the school. It was hard to describe, so I'll just say it was ugly as heck. It looked like a reddish, horse-sized greyhound mixed with an anteater. Except the teeth, those looked scary. I instinctively gripped Riptide, my magic sword/pen. As the rest of the class started to join the evacuation of the school (they thought it was an earthquake) I ran out of the room and down the stairs, uncapping Riptide on my way down. I ran outside and saw the creature.

"Hey! Freak of nature! Over here!" I yelled, distracting it from its attempts to get into one of the classrooms. As it turned around and roared at me, I realized something.

I had just made a really stupid mistake.

"Oh man, this sucks." I muttered as I charged the creature, but when I slashed at it, the celestial bronze didn't make a scratch.

"What in the wor-." I couldn't finished what I was saying as its tail hit me, launching, me across the schoolyard. I got up and started running. I started looking around for somewhere to go, but found nothing. I turned and saw it charging me again, looking set on eating me. I panicked, and ran down the street. Sure there was no way I could out-run it, but I was at least going to try! Then, out of no where, I ran into a girl in what looked like robes, she pointed at the tree above the creature and shouted "Ha-di!" A large branch broke off and landed on the creature. Then the girl looked at me.

"You should run, get to Camp Half-blood kiddo, and fast." She told me before advancing on the animal, who hissed. A tall man in similar robes was approaching from the other side, and a few others were surrounding it, so I didn't think twice about it, and stared running, fast. This girl had backup, she had the situation under control.

Whatever that thing was, I was going to have to ask Chiron or Annabeth, or Mr. D. about it when I got to Camp Half-blood, I did not have time to ask that girl.

[Author's Note: I figure Percy would be kinda freaked that no Celestial Bronze would work, and besides that, this girl has the situation under control, and he has actually run from fights just, he's given a good reason. This also takes place between Battle of the Labyrinth and the next book, so we will have Nico and other characters but no(SPOILER WARNING!) indestructible Percy

On another note, sorry for my inactivity, life just caught up to me and killed me. I will be continueing this story, soon hopefully. I may be re-writing this chapter(same basics, just better wording) but I will try to continue my writings.

Much love! ~Shelly929]


End file.
